lyricsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Die Toten Hosen
Die Toten Hosen (Pseudonym: Die Roten Rosen) nennt sich eine Musikgruppe aus Düsseldorf, die sich aus der deutschen Punkbewegung entwickelt hat und 1982 gegründet wurde. Die Band Die Toten Hosen spielt Rockmusik mit überwiegend deutschen Texten und Elementen aus dem Punkrock. Neben der Berliner Musikgruppe Die Ärzte ist sie eine der kommerziell erfolgreichsten deutschen Bands mit Wurzeln im Punkrock.Ihren Schwerpunkt legen die Musiker auf Livekonzerte und den nahen Kontakt zum Publikum. Die Band veröffentlichte bis Dezember 2013 fünfzehn Studioalben und fünf Live-Alben. Daneben kamen sieben Kompilationen auf den Markt, von denen vier für das Ausland produziert wurden, wobei Love, Peace & Money und Crash-Landing zwar eine Sammlung von Erfolgstiteln der Band darstellen, die Lieder jedoch mit neuen englischsprachigen Texten versehen wurden. Die beiden Alben können deshalb auch als neu produzierte Studioalben gesehen werden. Die Toten Hosen wurden für mehr als 12.950.000 verkaufte Tonträger in Deutschland, in der Schweiz für 310.000 und in Österreich für 145.000 Tonträger mit zahlreichen Gold- und Platinschallplatten bedacht. Die Band gehört somit zu den Interpreten mit den meistverkauften Tonträgern in Deutschland. Die beiden erfolgreichsten Alben sind Opium fürs Volk und Reich & sexy mit jeweils mehr als 1.035.000 verkauften Exemplaren. (Stand 29. April 2014) Die Band veröffentlichte insgesamt 319 eigene Kompositionen und mehr als 120 Coverversionen. Alben, nach Erscheinungsjahr sortiert * 1983 TOT 668 Opel-Gang: Produktion im Namen des bandeigenen Labels Totenkopf. * 1984 TOT 21 Unter falscher Flagge: Erschien mit drei verschiedenen Coverbildern, nachdem EMI gegen die erste Auflage Klage eingereicht hatte. * 1986 TOT 22 Damenwahl: Das erste Album mit Wolfgang Rohde am Schlagzeug. * 1987 ROT 69 Never Mind The Hosen – Here’s Die Roten Rosen: Auftritt als Die Roten Rosen, Coverversionen deutscher Schlager. * 1987 TOT 222 Bis zum bitteren Ende: Aufgenommen auf der Tour Ein bunter Abend für eine schwarze Republik. * 1988 TOT 64 Ein kleines bisschen Horrorschau: Konzeptalbum, angelehnt an A Clockwork Orange. * 1990 TOT 11 Auf dem Kreuzzug ins Glück: Doppelalbum, Zusammenarbeit mit Gerhard Polt, der Biermösl Blosn und Musikern von The Boys. * 1991 TOT 31 Learning English Lesson One: Coverversionen von Songs aus der Hochzeit des Punkrocks. * 1993 TOT 41 Kauf mich! : Erstes Album der Band, das zunächst ausschließlich als CD veröffentlicht wurde. Das Cover wurde dem kleinen Format der Verpackung angepasst. * 1993 TOT 51 Reich & sexy: Das Coverfoto, aufgenommen von GABO, zeigt die Band unbekleidet, umgeben von dreizehn nackten Frauen. * 1994 TOT 61 Love, Peace & Money: Gepresst in Japan; das Coverfoto, aufgenommen von GABO, zeigt die Band unbekleidet, umgeben von dreizehn nackten Geishas. Erfolgstitel in die englische Sprache umgesetzt. * 1996 JKP 03 Opium fürs Volk: Erstes Album, das vom bandeigenen Label JKP herausgebracht wurde. * 1996 JKP 10 Im Auftrag des Herrn: Aufgenommen während der Tour Ewig währt am längsten. * 1998 JKP 19 Wir warten auf’s Christkind: Auftritt als Die Roten Rosen, Coverversionen von Weihnachtsliedern. * 1999 JKP 28 Crash-Landing: Gepresst in Australien, Erfolgstitel in die englische Sprache umgesetzt. * 1999 JKP 35 Unsterblich: Vom Ritchie wechselt Wolfgang Rohde am Schlagzeug ab. Rohde ist noch in vier Stücken zu hören. * 2002 JKP 49 Auswärtsspiel: Das Coverfoto von Donata Wenders zeigt die Band auf im Meerwasserfreibad Balneario Universitario in Havanna. * 2002 JKP 57 Reich & sexy II: Erschien als Einfach- und Doppelalbum. Das Coverfoto von Nina Pohl und Andreas Gursky zeigt die Band unbekleidet, umgeben von 90 nackten Frauen. * 2004 JKP 65 Zurück zum Glück: Das erste Album der Band, das ein digitales Booklet enthält. * 2005 JKP 77 Nur zu Besuch: Konzert der Reihe MTV Unplugged, aufgenommen im Wiener Burgtheater, 1 Live Krone als bestes Album 2006. * 2008 JKP 87 In aller Stille: Erste Zusammenarbeit mit dem Produzenten Vincent Sorg. * 2009 JKP 103 Machmalauter Live: Doppelalbum, aufgenommen während der Tour Machmalauter. * 2009 JKP 93 La hermandad – En el principio fue el ruido: Zusammenstellung von Liedern aus den Alben In aller Stille, Zurück zum Glück und der Single Friss oder stirb für Argentinien, auch im deutschen Sprachraum erhältlich. * 2010 JKP 111 Największe Przeboje: Doppelalbum, Veröffentlichung ausschließlich für Polen. * 2011 JKP 115 All die ganzen Jahre: CD und auf 2.000 Stück limitierte Doppelschallplatte. * 2012 JKP 118 Ballast der Republik: Als Einzel- oder als Doppelalbum zusammen mit Die Geister, die wir riefen zu erhalten, ECHO 2013 als Album des Jahres 2012. * 2013 JKP 123 Der Krach der Republik: Konzertalbum Singles, nach Erscheinungsjahr sortiert * 1982 TOT 2 Wir sind bereit * 1982 TOT 1 Reisefieber (Opel-Gang): Das Musikvideo wurde für Radio Bremen gedreht. * 1983 TOT 3 Bommerlunder * 1983 TOT 5 Hip Hop Bommi Bop * 1983 TOT 6 Schöne Bescherung * 1984 TOT 7 Kriminaltango: Coverversion des Liedes Kriminal-Tango von Hazy Osterwald, Gastsänger Kurt Raab * 1984 TOT 8 Liebesspieler (Unter falscher Flagge): B-Seite: Die John Peel Session aufgenommen am 30. Juni 1984. * 1985 TOT 55 The Battle of the Bands: EP, Lieder aus dem Formel Eins Film. * 1985 TOT 555 Faust in der Tasche (The Battle of the Bands) * 1986 TOT 222 Das Altbierlied (Damenwahl):Coverversion des Karnevalschlagers von Hans Ludwig Lonsdorfer * 1987 ROT 7 Im Wagen vor mir (Never Mind The Hosen – Here’s Die Roten Rosen): Coverversion des Schlagers von Henry Valentino und Uschi, Auftritt als Die Roten Rosen zusammen mit der Gastsängerin Monique Maasen von Asmodi Bizarr. * 1987 ROT 7 Alle Mädchen wollen küssen (Never Mind The Hosen): Auftritt als Die Roten Rosen. * 1988 TOT 63 Hier kommt Alex (Ein kleines bisschen Horrorschau): Teil der Bühnenmusik zu Bernd Schadewalds Inszenierung von Uhrwerk Orange an den Kammerspielen in Bad Godesberg. * 1989 TOT 65 1000 gute Gründe (Ein kleines bisschen Horrorschau) * 1990 TOT 11 Azzurro (Auf dem Kreuzzug ins Glück): Coverversion des Schlagers von Adriano Celentano, Schallplattenhülle kam in den Farbvarianten gelb, grün und pink auf den Markt. * 1990 TOT 11 Alles wird gut (Auf dem Kreuzzug ins Glück) * 1990 TOT 11 All die ganzen Jahre (Auf dem Kreuzzug ins Glück) * 1991 TOT 31 Carnival in Rio (Punk Was) (Learning English Lesson One): Gastsänger Ronald Biggs * 1991 TOT 31 Baby Baby (Learning English Lesson One): Coverversion des Songs von The Vibrators. * 1991 TOT 31 The Nightmare Continues (Learning English Lesson One): 12-Zoll-EP in rotem Vinyl, limitierte Auflage. * 1992 il 19 If the Kids are United (Learning English Lesson One): Coverversion des Songs von Sham 69, Shape-CD in Form eines Kreissägeblattes. * 1992 TOT 31 Whole Wide World (Learning English Lesson One): Coverversion des Songs von Wreckless Eric. * 1992 We Love You/Mehr davon: Coverversion des Songs von The Rolling Stones, Promo-Single in limitierter Auflage von 700 Stück * 1992 TOT 41 Sascha … ein aufrechter Deutscher (Kauf mich!) * 1993 JKP 41 Wünsch Dir was (Kauf mich!) * 1993 JKP 41 Alles aus Liebe (Kauf mich!) * 1994 TOT 61 The Return of Alex (Love, Peace & Money) * 1994 JKP 41 Kauf mich! (Kauf mich!) * 1994 JKP 61 Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is … (Love, Peace & Money) * 1994 JKP 61 Sexual (Love, Peace & Money) * 1995 JKP 1 Tout pour sauver l’amour: Promo-Single, Version von Alles aus Liebe in französischer Sprache, Marina Casariego von der französischen Band Marousse. * 1995 JKP 2 Nichts bleibt für die Ewigkeit (Opium fürs Volk) * 1996 JKP 5 Paradies (Opium fürs Volk) * 1996 JKP 6 Bonnie & Clyde (Opium fürs Volk) * 1996 JKP 9 Zehn kleine Jägermeister (Opium fürs Volk): 1× Platin in Deutschland, Comet 1997, ECHO 1997 als bester Videoclip national * 1997 JKP 13 Alles aus Liebe – Live (Im Auftrag des Herrn) * 1998 JKP 14 Pushed Again * 1998 JKP 15 Soul Therapy (Crash-Landing) * 1998 JKP 41 Weihnachtsmann vom Dach (Wir warten auf’s Christkind): Auftritt als Die Roten Rosen * 1999 JKP 23 Auld Lang Syne (Wir warten auf’s Christkind): Auftritt als Die Roten Rosen, Single enthält Musikfilm. * 1999 JKP 31 You’re Dead: Promo-Single, Teil des Soundtracks zum Film * 1999 JKP 33 Schön sein (Unsterblich): Cover in zwei Versionen, Spiegel und Foto eines weißen Pudels. * 2000 JKP 38 Unsterblich (Unsterblich): Single enthält Musikfilm. * 2000 JKP 40 Bayern (Unsterblich) * 2000 JKP 42 Warum werde ich nicht satt? (Unsterblich) * 2001 JKP 48 Was zählt (Auswärtsspiel) * 2002 JKP 51 Kein Alkohol (ist auch keine Lösung) (Auswärtsspiel): Comet 2002 als bester nationaler Videoclip * 2002 JKP 53 Steh auf, wenn Du am Boden bist (Auswärtsspiel) * 2002 JKP 54 Nur zu Besuch (Auswärtsspiel) * 2002 JKP 55 Frauen dieser Welt: Coverversion des Liedes von Funny van Dannen * 2004 JKP 61 Friss oder stirb * 2004 JKP 64 Ich bin die Sehnsucht in Dir (Zurück zum Glück) * 2004 JKP 66 Walkampf (Zurück zum Glück) * 2005 JKP 70 Alles wird vorübergehen (Zurück zum Glück) * 2005 JKP 71 Freunde (Zurück zum Glück): Neuinterpretation * 2005 JKP 76 Hier kommt Alex (Unplugged) (Nur zu Besuch) * 2006 JKP 80 The Guns of Brixton (Unplugged) (Nur zu Besuch): Coverversion des Songs von The Clash. * 2008 JKP 86 Strom (In aller Stille) * 2008 JKP 90 Du lässt Dich geh’n: Promo-Single, als Die Roten Rosen, Cover von Charles Aznavour * 2009 JKP 92 Alles was war (In aller Stille) * 2009 JKP 95 Auflösen (In aller Stille): Gastsängerin Birgit Minichmayr * 2009 JKP 101 Ertrinken (In aller Stille) * 2009 JKP 106 Pushed Again (Live) (Machmalauter Live): Vinyl, limitierte Auflage * 2009 JKP 109 Der letzte Kuss (Live) (Machmalauter Live) * 2010 JKP 110 Zamrożona Wyborowa: durchsichtiges Vinyl, limitierte Auflage * 2012 JKP 117 Tage wie diese (Ballast der Republik): 5× Gold in Deutschland, 1× Platin in Österreich, 1× Platin in der Schweiz, ECHO 2013 als Hit des Jahres 2012, Deutscher Musikpreis 2013 als Erfolgreichstes Werk * 2012 Dias como estos: Spanischsprachige Version des Liedes Tage wie diese, ausschließlich als Download erhältlich * 2012 JKP 119 Altes Fieber (Ballast der Republik): 1× Gold in Deutschland * 2013 JKP 121 Draußen vor der Tür (Ballast der Republik) * 2013 JKP 122 Das ist der Moment (Ballast der Republik) Singles in Sammelboxen Sampler Zusätzlich gibt es Sampler wie zum Beispiel die Reihe Bravo Hits, Fetenhits oder Punk Rock BRD, in denen die Band mit regulären Singleauskoppelungen aus ihren Alben vertreten sind - diese sind hier nicht aufgeführt. * 1983: Ein Vollrausch in Stereo – 20 schäumende Stimmungshits, Schnick Schnack/Vielklang, SS 002 als „Die Tangobrüder“ mit den Liedern Die Abenteuer vom kleinen Haevelmann, Frühstückskorn und Bis zum bitteren Ende * 1986: Waahnsinn, EMI 1C164-14 71891, Großalarm (live) * 1987: How Much More Black can it Be, Totenkopf 242 733-0, Frohes Fest * 1991: Nazis Raus, Weird Sys 4015698271720, Fünf vor Zwölf * 1995: Stop Chirac, RCA 74321 32091 2, Tout pour sauver l’amour im Duett mit Marina von der Band Marousse * 1997: Knockin’ on Heaven’s Door (Soundtrack), Eastwest 0630-17850-2, I Am the Walrus; Cover von The Beatles * 1998: Vans Warped Tour '98, JKP 18, No Escape * 1999: Pop 2000 / Das gibt’s nur einmal, Grönland/EMI 7243 523075 2 4, Schiffe; Cover von Abwärts * 1999: You Are Dead, JKP 31, You’re Dead * 2001: Lara Croft: Tomb Raider[[Lara Croft: Tomb Raider, Music from the Motion Picture|, Music from the Motion Picture]]'' (Soundtrack), Elektra, 7559-62685-2, ''In Control * 2002: The Official Album of the FIFA World Cup 2002, EPC 508176 3, We Will Be Heros[[We Will Be Heros (Venceremos)| (Venceremos)]] * 2002: Verschwende Deine Jugend, Ata Tak 4908126, Jürgen Engler gibt ’ne Party * 2004: On the Run (Pro Asyl), JKP 68, Meine Stadt * 2004: Land of Plenty (Soundtrack), Sony BMG B00030GMB6, Stand Up![[Stand Up! (Steh auf, wenn du am Boden bist)| (Steh auf, wenn du am Boden bist)]] * 2009: 15 Geburtstags-Lieder, Kompilation zum 15-jährigen Jubiläum des deutschsprachigen Rolling-Stone-Magazins, Beilage zum Heft 180 – Oktober 2009, mit dem Lied (What’s so Funny about) Peace, Love & Understanding; Cover von Elvis Costello * 2014: Do They Know It’s Christmas? (2014), Band Aid 30, Single zum 30-jährigen Jubiläum von Band Aid, Teilnahme mit einer deutschsprachigen Version des Musiktitels Do They Know It’s Christmas?. Außerdem veröffentlicht: * 2007: SingStar – Die Toten Hosen (für PlayStation 2) Tonträger anderer Künstler * 1985: Der wahre Heino: Blau, blau, blau blüht der Enzian, Virgin Records,TOT 188, 602 052-213, als Begleitband * 1987: Die Goldenen Zitronen: Porsche, Genscher, Hallo HSV, Weserlabel im Lied Für immer Punk * 1992: Hanns Christian Müller: Zeit lassn, Metronome Musik GmbH, 511 825-2 * 1993: Stephan Remmler: Vamos, Mercury Records, 514 838-2, im Lied Bananaboat * 1994: Biermösl Blosn: Wo Samma, im Lied Da Boarisch Hiasl * 2001: T. V. Smith: Useless, JKP 43, als Begleitband und im Video Only One Flavour, Regie: Sven Offen * 2006: BAP: Verdamp lang her – die verdammt lange Single, Verdamp lang Haar, Liveaufnahme vom 23. Dezember 1993, Philipshalle Düsseldorf, Wolfgang Niedecken zu Gast bei Die Toten Hosen * 2011: Wölli & Die Band des Jahres: Das ist noch nicht alles, JKP 114, im Lied Alles nochmal von vorn und Two Drunken Drummers (Vom Ritchie) Songbooks * Ein kleines bisschen Horrorschau. Crome Music, München 1988, SIE 1863 49 * 125 Jahre auf dem Kreuzzug ins Glück. Crome Music, München 1990, SIE 1973 49 * Unsterblich. Voggenreiter Verlag, 2001, ISBN 3-8024-0412-2 * Reich & sexy II – Die fetten Jahre. Bosworth, 2004, ISBN 3-937041-45-1 * Zurück zum Glück. Bosworth, 2005, ISBN 3-86543-145-3 * Das Alte und das Neue Testament. Bosworth, 2006, ISBN 3-86543-265-4 * In aller Stille. Bosworth, 2009, ISBN 978-3-86543-411-1 * Bis zum bitteren Ende. Bosworth, 2012, ISBN 978-3-86543-735-8